Revelations
by Rain.unloved
Summary: Discontinued. See profile why
1. Aftermath

Revelations

**Chapter 1**

**Aftermath**

Gwen

* * *

The car slowly inched across the highway as I stared out the window, a scowl on my face

I sat alone in my mom's minivan

I knew I had been expecting the letters, the crews, the reports...

The media had been trying to get other angles from the other crews

The swarms had attacked us once they found out it was just my that had come home unscathed

They questioned my story, so I stopped telling it

The other 3 were in the hospital

Still

How long had it been?

Nearly 2 weeks

I think.

I stay locked in my room for hours even days on end

My connection to the outside world...

Was dead

We were going to the hospital

If the paparazzi wasn't there first

I looked a head and shuttered

A_ few more minutes Gwen..._

I tried to shut out every thing that had happened but found it unable

I sat in my own darkness

Lately I have been having weird, disturbing, and horrifying... Fantasies almost

I don't know what else to call them

I opened one eye and groaned...

They were every where

My mom turned around

"You sure you want me to stay here?" She questioned

I nodded and braced my self

I flew open the floor and ran to the door

The flashes of light were blinding

I covered my face and ran inside

They never followed me into any public place

I grasped the small piece of paper in my hand and walked forward

I glanced at the paper yet I had the room number memorised

_Room 212, 213, and 214. St. John's Hospital_

I shuttered and ran up to the elevator

I didn't even look at any of the signs just the ones telling me where to go

I burst in the first room

Empty

But the bed was messy and the TV still one so I knew something at least

Cody was still here

Was that good or bad?

I went to the second room

It too was empty

but...

The bed was perfectly made and the TV off.

Either the room service was really good or...

I turned to a nurse walking by

"Uh... Do you know anything about the people in rooms 212 and 213?"

She nodded

"212 is still occupied by that poor young man who right now is in physical therapy I believe, and 213 is currently vacant, the boy has been taken by his parents already."

"Th-thank you." I shook

Was he taken home because he was well or because he was...

...Dead?

My eyes stung

Did I even want to check Heather's room?

I speed to her room in fear

She was unconscious with a nurse tending to her

Her nurse looked up and frowned

"I'm sorry but the doctor is about to see her now. You must leave."

I ran as fast as I could out of that place

* * *

Heather

I woke slowly to find myself alone in this dark depressing room

I glanced around to see a note attached

_Heather, _

_when you wake up be sure _

_to call the doctor. There is _

_something very important _

_he needs to tell you! _

_-Becky _

I looked the note over and threw it towards the trash can

I looked around and pressed the flashing red button and sat in silence

I thought of turning on the TV but discouraged myself against it

After a moment I heard a knock at the large metal door to my room

"It's open" I yelled

A man with a neatly trimmed beard holding a clipboard with a nurse following him closely

I rolled my eyes

"Hello Heather, My name is Dr. Monroe," His quiet voice murmured

I raised an eyebrow

He nodded and began searching trough the notes stuck to the clipboard

"Now here I have you test results a-"

"Does any this effect me immediately?" I intrupted

He stood uncomfortably

"Well Heather I have some good news and a little bad news..."

_Oh fantastic..._

"So what is it?" I snapped

_I wanna go home..._

"Well almost all of your tests showed up normal but one of them seemed to be... Irregular..."

"So what? Do I have to take some pill or get a shot or-"

"Well it's not that type of thing..."

"So what is it?" I hissed

He sighed and announced it loudly

"Heather... Your 5 weeks pregnant."

* * *

HAHA!!!! I WIN!!!

ALL I WNAEKBHAQWHGHYOOUUUUU!!!!

okay sorry

But im soo happy I am finished with this chapter

I couldn't work on it for soo long!

But it's done now

:D

ANd i got a cell phone!

okay its 651-269... XD

Kidding!

:P

:D

:3

:D

_^_

Enjoy


	2. Suprises

Revelations

**Chapter 2**

**Surprises**

* * *

_Heather_

I sat on my hospital bed with my mouth wide open

"W-" I tried to talk but nothing came out

The doctor didn't seem to notice

"Now if you want the embryo was far enough along for DNA testing to find the father if you would like-" He began

"What do you take me for? A whore?" I hissed, "I've only had sex one time."

I knew who the father was

I continued to glare at him

I then looked at the floor

"Please tell me that a camera crew is gonna jump out in a few minutes?" I muttered to myself

Why couldn't this be a horrible joke?

I looked at the spot where the bandage covered the gaping hole where my child would be

...

The burning feel of the tears as they poured over my face

How could this happen to me?

Is this some sort of horrible revenge for something I've done?

I didn't notice when the doctor left, most likely to give me some room.

I placed my head in my hands and let myself just go.

* * *

_Duncan_

I struggled to sit in the worn red chair with out causing pain

I shifted and eventually found a comfortable position

The stern faced gray hair man in front of me was all too familiar

"Duncan, pleasure to see you again." The warden said in his same old dead set monotone

"Yeah yeah yeah what ever." I muttered, "Why am I here again?"

"Because you escaped from our facility before you could complete your time."

"So? Get to the point. Not like this is the first time."

"Duncan, you know as well as I do that you will have to go back to the Juvenile Detention Center to complete your time and the time you spent absent as well." The dumb ass warden droned on

At any other time in my life I would have been plotting to get out of it but I was staring not at the Warden but passed him, I was thinking of my lost love, Courtney.

No matter how long I lived would I forgive myself for letting that psychopath touch her and take her and our unborn child away from him.

I will admit that I have been good at hiding my remorse until the entire neighborhood slept soundly

I have a real good facade going on here but the truth is I had changed

I didn't want to be known for being a bad guy and I want to good for once in my life

"Duncan?"

The warden's voice pulled me out of my state of deep thinking back to the real world

"Yes I understand and accept the punishment you are giving me."

"Alright then, bring your things over at Tuesday morning to complete your time."

The warden then stood up and walked away

I stared at the door for a minute then walked out the door

* * *

_?_

"I think that that's all of the evidence." A man's voice sighed

I quickly sat up straight and listened

People?

People!

I stumbled to my feet and made a strange woooble towards the direction of their voices

"We should probably get back to base to look it over with the police." A younger sounding female's voice said and the distinct sound of footsteps began

I would have to do soething I hadn't done in a long time

Speak

"He- hel- he-" I choked out in a loud almost inhuman voice

The footsteps stopped

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, was it an animal?"

"I don't think so..."

"Help!" I cried louder and they turned to see me

"Oh my god! Another survior!"

I took a step towards them but ended up falling face down

One of the people grabbed my shoulders and helped me back up

"I wonder if it's possible that there are even more?"

They continued to speak but my heart was racing too fast

I would be saved!

"What's your name?"

I looked up

My name

"Co- Courtney. My name is Courtney."

* * *

I wrote the entire chapter in like two hours last night and another chapter for my other story too

I really want the plot to sorta move more quickly so that's why I added Courtney so soon

Enjoy ~


End file.
